


Earworm

by khvzix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Like really slow burn ok, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is in a Band, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khvzix/pseuds/khvzix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the barrier has been broken.</p><p>When a monster girl joins your band, life is good. You can book twice as many shows thanks to her, now at monster-centric locations. It isn't until she introduces you to her Underground friends that life starts to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic since probably 2007 so i'm kinda nervous about this. i hope it goes well, and this first chapter is kinda long, so i hope you enjoy it! i'll probably add songs to each chapter, though you don't really have to listen to them while reading :^) just a little something extra
> 
>  
> 
> [Ludo - Love Me Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI)  
> [Luka](http://khvzix.tumblr.com/post/138572408009/i-wanna-write-sin-but-instead-i-can-only-think-of)

The van ride to any venue was usually a time for quiet meditation. It’s something you and you and your bandmates had decided on. It had taken a few Friday’s of jittery nerves to figure out that a calm environment to center yourselves was just what the four of you needed. Each of you had something different that relaxed you, so you often just listened to whatever was on your iPod. Tonight, it was synthwave, the smooth, electronic beats were always soothing to you.

You opened one eye and glanced at your sister, Enya, who was moving her fingers rapidly, taping out chords on the steering wheel. No doubt she was enjoying something classical – Vivaldi, perhaps. She was the only one of your four to be trained classically, and fondly returned to her violin roots. Music was a part of who she was, and when the year was over, she was most likely going to apply for college. You smiled, bittersweet at the thought. You knew she could get into any school she wanted, but you didn’t want her to go. She was your best friend, your world. It would be difficult, though you knew to enjoy the rest of the year with her instead of fretting about the future.

You turned to the two girls in the back. There was Eva, who was smiling and tapping out beats on her thighs. Her thick, curly hair bounced with each head bob, listening to something with upbeat vibes. Maybe something anime-related she found on SoundCloud. Eva always found the most interesting hip-hop remixes of anime, and they were fun to jam to. She was always looking for underground or local scenes to hang at, and that’s where most of her music came from. Usually, when she wasn’t with your group, she was at a different show with her trusty Canon around her neck. She was going to school for photography, and her favorite subjects were ones pouring their heart out on stage.

You looked away from Eva, your eyes falling on the last girl, Luka. She was the most recent addition to your band, and with her, you finally got your all-girl squad going, though she definitely opened more doors for you guys. She was a monster. She looked somewhat like a Basilisk lizard with brilliant verdant scales and stunning marigold eyes. You could hear her foot tapping and the tip of her tail flicking in tempo with her music, guaranteed ska punk. Luka was staring out the window, her breath making little clouds on the window.

Ever since she joined, your somewhat small band made a few waves in the monster community, and even spiked in popularity with humans. Granted, after the first few shows, the excitement of a hybrid band died down, but you still found a lot of work through her. Like tonight. You were going to a monster bar, and you were excited about it. The few times you had played at monster-centered venues had always been well received, and they were all genuinely so nice to you. It was nice, considering human-monster relations had been a little shaky ever since the barrier had fallen, and the communities had been a little timid to intermingle with each other. On the news there always seemed to be a new story centered on monsters. This monster was denied service from a restaurant that caused outrage in the activist community, that monster was being underpaid at their incredibly dangerous job, those monster-human couples had hate splashed across their world by vandals invading their homes. The world seemed to be in turmoil about this, but it was nothing new, you bitterly admitted to yourself. Of course humans wouldn’t be able to handle monsters, since they couldn’t even handle humans of different colors. _Incredibly stagnant to change, we humans are,_ you thought sourly.

You were roused from your thoughts as you felt the van come to a stop as Enya pulled out the keys. She looked at the three of you with an excited smile as you pulled out your earbuds. “You guys ready?” she asked in a singsong voice. Luka beat the back of your chair, her sharp teeth glinting. “You guys are going to absolutely love this place. It’s honestly the most OG monster bar,” she said as she swung open the door to climb out.

You opened your door, climbing out and stretching. “Grillby’s, huh? Sounds real cute,” you observed as you walked to the back of the van. “And you said there were some monsters that were going to help us set up?”

“Yeah of course! This place is way too popular not to have a reliable sound technician and stage hands,” Luka assured as she walked up to the back door. “Let me go tell them we’re here.”

Eva walked up next to you and put her hands on her drum case. “Its awfully nice that they’re willing to help. I just hope they’re not as rough as the last place that offered to ‘help’ us set up. One of my drum heads almost got speared through when that kid tripped over some wires,” she grumbled with distaste at the memory. You shuddered, remembering that bar. It was a shithole in the first place, but you had been so desperate to find work you took anything.

“Don’t worry, remember that Kyle found that place for us. Kyle always sucked at finding us anything,” you said with a small chuckle. Enya screamed at the mention of his name, and you and Eva laughed. Kyle was the guy you had in your band before Luka. He was a decent player, but his attitude was a serious downer. He was late to shows and practice, he liked to brag to his guy friends about all the hot girls he was in a band with, and he always brought his many girlfriends over to “show off” during practice, despite the “no girlfriend/boyfriend” policy you had tried to enforce.

“But we did find Luka through Kyle, at least,” Eva offered. “I think his blatant disregard for our rules was his best quality.”

“Yeah, we can certainly thank him for that.”

Kyle met Luka at a monster bar and told her all about his cool band, and invited her over to try and woo her with the whole “I can play the bass guitar” shtick he used on all the younger girls. It was much to his horror – and your delight – that Luka could also play the bass guitar, and was much better than Kyle. Not to mention, she clicked with you girls better than she did with Kyle, so you and the girls promptly told Kyle to fuck off.

Luka came back out, followed by two burly wolf-like monsters. They greeted you three, and Eva – if a little intimidated by their height – instructed one of them where to take her drum set and how to set it up. The second wolf picked up the two guitar cases gingerly and walked inside. Luka looked like she was about to say something when her phone buzzed to life. She glanced at the caller, then answered eagerly. “Hey! I was just about to text you… Yeah, we got here five minutes ago, can you get in the door?... You found a table?... Yeah sure, I’ll come find you,” she says and hangs up. “Is someone here to see you play?” you asked, feeling a little flattered that your new bandmate wanted to show you guys to an old friend.

Luke nodded, the short, white bangs in front of her crest bounced excitedly. “It’s my old boss. When we were in the Royal Guard together, she was the coolest girl around, so I know she’ll love you guys.”

Enya blushed, a smile creeping on her face. “Luka, you’re too nice.”

“You guys can handle set-up without me? I really wanna go find her, we haven’t seen each other since I joined the band,” she said, a little pleading in her shiny eyes. You laughed. “How dare you want to go see an old friend, it’s illegal to do things like that here,” you chided in a mock tone. She bounced on her heels before skipping back inside.

You took a deep breath and hooked an arm over your sister’s shoulders, pulling her into a noogie-hug. “You ready for this, kid?” you asked as she laughed, attempting to flee from your grasp. “Stop please! That hurts,” she said through her giggling. You release her, chuckling yourself. “C’mon, lets go do our sound check.”

The two of you walk into Grillby’s and instantly froze. Despite it being a relatively warm April evening, the inside of the bar felt alight with heat. It isn’t an uncomfortable heat, which is strange. It’s a cozy, snuggle up with a cup of hot cocoa on a bright January morning kind of warm. Even if it is nice, you were happy you’re wearing a crop top. You don’t enjoy feeling stuffy on stage.

On top of the jarring wintery atmosphere, the place was very full of monsters, and a few humans dotting the crowd. It was alive with chatter and the soft sound of music playing overhead. The scent of food wafted through the air, mixing with the strange fire pit aroma coming from the bar. You soon see why.

The monster manning the bar is flame itself, dressed in an untouched, crisp white button-down shirt and suspenders. He’s working on drinks for several patrons with effortless skill, only pausing to briefly push up some thin wire-frame glasses. Enya notices him a well and a soft “whoa” escapes her mouth. You two look at each other with stupid grins, feeling adrenaline creep into your veins.

You feel a hand on your back and turn to see Eva, who also is grinning. “This is so cool… Every time we come to a monster venue I never get over it,” she breathed. You nodded in agreement. “Its so hard to believe that even two years ago we didn’t even think monsters existed,” you added. Secretly, you had always been hoping something else was out there in the world. Hoping that there was more than just humans, and when the news that monsters who had been trapped in Mt. Ebott for centuries by a magical barrier, you could barely contain your wonder and excitement. To top it all off, all the monsters you had met since then had been an absolute gem.

The three of you turned back to the stage and finished setting up, meeting with the sounds technician – to your surprise he was a human – and checking the status of every instrument. When you were satisfied with it, you scanned the crowd for a sign of Luka. Despite looking fairly small from the outside, the place held a surprising amount of bodies. When you couldn’t see her, your assumed she had gone out to the adjacent patio to smoke. It didn’t settle your nerves, considering you were supposed to start your set in 10 minutes.

Giving up, you looked over and saw a female rabbit monster talking to Enya and Eva. You walked over to them and she smiled at seeing you. “Oh, hello! I’m here to serve you guys if you want anything,” she offered and waved a little pad around. “Oh, well that’s handy,” you said. “Do you guys want anything?”

“Well, usually, we all take a shot for luck,” Eva mentioned. “But we don’t know what type of monster shots there are…”

“And the only one in our group who would know is god knows where,” you said, a little nervous. You really hoped Luka would be back soon, hoping she wouldn’t get carried away in her conversation. The waitress waved a hand and winked. “I think I know what you guys would like. Let me go tell Grillby,” she said and headed towards the bar.

As she left, you saw Luka worming her way through the crowd towards you. “There you are, we just ordered our pre-show shots,” you said, relieved she would be here before you went up. Luka placed a clawed hand behind her head and grinned. “Sorry, we got lost catching up. She brought some of her friends too, so I met them…” Her voice trailed off as she looked down at your shirt. She snorted, pressing her lips together in amusement. You glanced at her questioningly. “What is it, is there something wrong with my shirt?” you asked, pulling down at the black fabric. Luka chuckled and shook her head, eyeing the thin white prints. “No, no, nothing at all…” she said through a shiny grin. You wanted to press her for questions but your waitress returned, a tray with four vibrant green shots that seemed to swirl with energy. The liquid looked like it shimmered like scales. “Here you guys go, we call it a lizard licker,” the waitress said, looking to see Luka there. “Well, how fitting,” she laid her ears down in embarrassment. Luka laughed and gave the bunny a wink.

You thanked the monster and pulled out some money to pay, but she shook her head and smiled. “This one is on me,” she reassured. The four of you grabbed a glass and clinked them together. “Let’s break a leg, ladies,” you said as you all tossed them back. The magical alcohol fizzed in your mouth and slid down your throat with a strange feeling. It tasted almost venomous, and sour. You and the other two humans shivered at the flavor, and felt your body thrum with the magic. “Wow, that was amazing,” Enya said a bit dreamily. Eva nodded and you all returned your glasses to the waitress. She gave the four of you a thumbs up and weaved back through the maze of tables and people.

Glancing down at her watch, Enya piped up, “Hey, its two minutes to show-time, lets get set up guys!”

You sighed, still feeling the pop and fizzle in your throat, and cleared it. You hoped that the magic didn’t affect your voice too terribly. “Alright, lets get this show on the road,” you said and climbed up to the stage.

As the other three got set up, you noticed the bottle of water on the speaker next to you. Taking a drink, you set it back down and looked out at the crowd of monsters and people. You glanced back at the others, giving them a nervous and thrilled smile. Turning back around you spoke into the mic, “Alright, alright, alriiight.”

The music overhead died down and you heard some excited shouts mixed with some clapping. “How is everyone doing tonight?” you asked, showing a large smile. A few voices rose in response, and soon the crowd quieted down. “That’s great, folks. I hope we can make your night even better with some good music, some laughs, and a whole lot of alcohol.”

There were more hollers and you chuckled. “I can see some of you have already taken advantage of the last option.” You introduced everyone in the band, before saying “Alright, lets cut the foreplay and get right to the good stuff. We’re Aoide, and we’re here to show you all a really good time,” you said, as Eva started the beat.

\---

Nearing the end of your second hour, you could feel the positive energy just oozing from the crowd. It was delicious. It made you dance and give each note your all. Pleasing this audience felt good, as it always did with monsters. You always felt more energized when you performed in front of them, and you had a feeling it was magically related. On the last song of the set, you swayed and wiggled your hips with the tempo, garnering some whistles. As the song came to a close, you let out a whoop and flipped your hair back after a quick bow. “Whew! What a great evening!” you say after the clapping died down. “Is everyone else feeling as good as we are?”

“Probably better, since they’re all sloshed,” Luka says, which garners more laughs and hollers from everyone. “Apparently so!”

“Well since it’s currently the end of our show, we should be joining them, eh?” you responded, playing on the crowd’s reaction. You loved being able to command a room full of people, it was wonderful. “Thanks for being such an amazing crowd, y’all. Now if you don’t mind, we’ve got some catching up to do,” you said and wished everyone to have a great night. The cheers made your heart ache, since you didn’t want to end the show. You never wanted to end a show; it felt so complete to be on stage. The music returned overhead and you felt Enya hug you from the side. She pulled away, holding your hands in her. She was bouncing with joy, clearly drunken from the energy. “That was incredible! I think that was our best show~” she hummed, a grin still wide on her face. She turned away and ran to Eva, the two girls chattering wildly. You sighed and climbed off the stage, Luka close behind. She put and arm around you and pumped a fist into the air. “GOD I wish I had pursued a musical career sooner, that felt amazing!” You laughed and swung your arm around her too, the two of you trotting to the sound guy to thank him. “I wish we could start drinking now, but we have to pack all this shit up,” you groaned. Luka groaned with you too. “Oh dear, we have to work for our drinks,” she mocked and pulled her hands to her cheeks in a fake pout. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the stage, taking the guitars Enya handed you. “I’m gonna help Eva tear this down, you guys can go ahead and have fun. I’m driving, anyway,” she said, a little sheepishly. The shot was too much as it was, since she was only nineteen, as was Eva. Typically, the bars they played at didn’t card you guys, since the two of them were cute girls and knew how to play off being older than they actually were.

You and Luka put the guitars in their cases and packed them away in the back of the van. You two were talking about the show, laughing about some of the reactions from the more drunken monsters, when you heard someone shouting for Luka’s attention from the patio. It was a blue fish-woman with vibrant red hair and an eye patch. She perked up and grabbed your hand, dragging you over with her. “Undyne! This is my friend,” she said and introduced you. You gave her a smile and a wave. “Nice to meet you, Undyne.”

She gave you a sharp smile and waved back. “Nice to meet you too…” She glanced down at your shirt and her eye grew bright. “Luka did you notice…?” she asked, between brief chuffs of laughter. Luka leaned on the metal fence, nodding. “Oh yeah, I noticed,” she agreed, the two monsters wheezing out ugly giggles. You crossed your arms, getting frustrated at this inside joke the two of them seemed to make up on the spot. “What is so funny, honestly? It’s just a shirt,” you growled. Undyne sighed to regain her composure before saying, “Let me start you two off tonight.”

Your annoyance at the lack of an explanation melted away when she mentioned this, free drinks tended to do that. “Well, I won’t say no to that,” you resigned and followed Undyne and Luka back into the building. “So, how did you enjoy the show?” you asked as you reached the bar. Luka waved for the bartender – Grillby you assumed – as Undyne flipped her ponytail to the side. “It was great! I wish my girlfriend could have been here, but she’s dog-tired from work, so she said next time she’d love to come. I really liked all your songs, did you write them?”

“No, not all of them. A lot of them were just covers, but we splashed in some of the things we’ve come up with in there,” you said as the flame elemental walked over. “What’ll it be?” he asked in a crackling whisper. It sounded like a gentle campfire when the firewood cracks in half, and it was mesmerizing. Undyne ordered three shots of Waterfall Whiskey and motioned for you and Luka to get something. “Oh uh… I don’t know. The last time we played at a monster bar I was the designated driver so, I don’t know what’s good.”

Luka gave you a side grin and ordered two Long Island Iced Teas, much to your surprise. “Don’t worry, if you think human Long Islands will fuck you up, just wait until you try it with some monster liquor,” she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. You smiled nervously, unsure if that was a warning. “Come on, Luka, you don’t have to get me drunk to flirt with me,” you teased and jabbed your elbow in her side. She laughed, pushing back at you.

Grillby nodded and set to work, flipping up three shot glasses for them and effortlessly filling them with a rich honey-colored whiskey. He pushed them forward and you three shot them back. The whiskey was strong, and it left a shiver down your spine and you stuck out your tongue. Undyne whooped and Luka grimaced. “Why do you always buy me this shot, you know I hate it,” she said, and wiped her mouth. You had to agree. Whiskey and Coke was typically your fallback drink, but monster whiskey tasted much stronger, and the magic imbued in it made you feel ridged.

Suddenly, as if a switched flipped in your system, you didn’t feel so bad. Your insides felt warm and it flooded out to your skin. Magic felt weird, and you were by no means used to it. The few times you had any sort of monster alcohol it had just been beer that Luka brought over to parties, and like human beer, it was not as potent. This was like a shock to your system, and much more jarring than the shot you had earlier in the night. You blinked, coming out of a slight haze and looked at Undyne and Luka, who watched you with fascination. “What is it?” you asked, feeling like a lab rat to the two monsters. “I don’t really drink with many humans, so to be honest, I don’t know how this night is going to go,” Undyne said, resting her hand on her cheek with a wry smile.

You heard a sliding sound as Grillby produced two tall drinks that fizzled and popped. You took the glass in your hand after he plopped a black straw in it. Undyne pulled out some money for him and thanked him, moving away from the bar. “We gave up our table inside so we could enjoy the evening air. Grillby’s is nice, but it’s too hot for me,” she said, holding the door for you two. “How can you hate the heat? It feels so welcoming,” you said, sipping on your drink. The alcohol buzzed the base of your skull, though did not hit you like the shot. It was more of a pleasant, blooming flower in your stomach. Luka watched you curiously, keeping an eye out in case you tripped. “Where are we at?” she asked looking over at Undyne.

You were absolutely peachy at the moment, enjoying the strange yet familiar sensation of the evening’s first buzz. You heard Undyne speak up, and you saw her move to look at you, her teeth looking extra sharp. “Over here, with the Skeleton Brothers,” she said and skipped off to a table across from a pool table. “Skeleton Brothers?” you asked, your interest piqued and brought you back from your pleasant stupor. Luka laughed and pushed you in the proper direction. “C’mon, you’ll love them. They’re a riot.”

You looked up, definitely seeing two skeletons. One was tall, with a very cheery disposition to him. He spoke jovially to Undyne, like the two of them were the best of friends. The skeleton next to him was considerably shorter, shorter even than you by a head. He wore a half-lidded (half-lidded on bone??) expression with a lazy grin, listening to whatever the other skeleton was talking about and drinking from a glass. As the two of you approached, Undyne stopped the tall skeleton to welcome you two and introduce you. You waved airily at the two of them, humming out a “Hello” for the two of them.

Luka sat next to Undyne and you sat next to the shorter skeleton. He glanced down at your shirt and then back at you, the white pinpricks of light seem to shine intensely in the black sockets. “sup?” he asked.

“Hello there, human!” the tall one said with a gleeful wave. “I like your shirt!” he complimented, as Luka and Undyne attempted to stifle laughter.

It was at that moment you realized what they were laughing at.

Your crop top was black, with two skeletal hands printed to appear like they were cupping your breasts.

Oh.

You set down your glass, thankful that you already were red from the drink. “Oh uh.. Thank you!” You glowered at Luka and Undyne, who were dying of laughter at this point. Luka took a respite from her screeching to say, “If you like this shirt so much, you should see her room. It’s a skeleton wonderland.”

“Oh?” Undyne said, flashing you a devious look.

You quickly kicked out your foot at Luka. She only laughed harder and attempted to defend herself by flicking at you with her tail. “What? It’s funny!” she offered.

You sat back up to look at the two skeletons, the shorter of the two who was covering his mouth to suppress his laughter. “it is funny, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name,” you said, attempting to shift the conversation away from your monster hazing. The two cackling banshees finally began to catch their breath, fearing they wouldn’t let it go for the rest of the night.

“ ‘m sans, and this is my brother, papyrus.”

Papyrus eagerly leaned forward, taking one of your hands in his to shake. You were slightly unprepared for the energetic monster to greet you with such a familiarity that you laughed. “Its nice to meet you guys,” you said and pulled your hand back when Papyrus released it. “Your show was very interesting! You sang all those songs with great enthusiasm!” he praised. “I especially liked the human in the back beating the cylinders.”

“Oh, that’s Eva,” you said and took another drink. The liquid bubbles in your throat and you shivered contentedly. “Speaking of Eva, I think those two are done packing everything up. I’ll run and get them,” Luka said.

Feeling the pressure of being teased slightly alleviated, you turned back to Sans. “So, how do you guys like the surface so far?”

“it’s definitely got its ups and downs, but overall it’s very refreshing. so far, nothing’s gotten under my skin,” he said, his grin getting a little bigger. Papyrus lost it with a large “NYEHHR” and you blinked. The pun was almost too seamless, and when you noticed it you didn’t know whether to laugh or scream right along with Papyrus. Undyne chuckled. “I hope you like puns, dweeb. They’re kind of his thing,” she said before taking a drink of her beer.

“THEY’RE TERRIBLE,” Papyrus bemoaned, covering his eye sockets with his hands.

“aw c’mon paps, you love when i tickle your funny bone,” Sans retorted with a wink. That time you laughed, especially when Papyrus screeched some more. You could sort of sense his reluctance to smile, but puns were the type of humor that was hard not to appreciate, even if someone claimed to hate them. You were one of those people with the love-hate for them. Sans was shrugging as Papyrus shook his fist, and you got an idea.

“Alright, you like jokes, huh?” you asked, glancing at Sans with a wry grin. “How about this one: What’s a skeleton’s favorite instrument?”

Sans’ brow bones rose in in a skeptical manner, and you tried not to stare at the monster’s expressive and unbelievably malleable bone structure. He looked as if he’s heard this one before, which just made you smile more. “c’mon, oldest one in the book. it’s the trom-bone.”

“No, you insensitive prick, skeletons don’t have lungs. It’s the bongos,” you said, lightly hitting his arm with a small _whap._ Papyrus screeched, “NOT YOU TOO,” and stomped his foot, and Undyne almost choked on the drink she was taking. Sans – on the other hand – looked at you with shock, before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. It was a hoarse, gruff laugh that resonated from deep in his ribcage, and he put a hand to his head. You felt proud of yourself, taking a celebratory drink.

When you leaned back in your chair, you saw Luka, Eva and Enya walking over to you. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Luka had informed them of the shirt/skeleton situation, because you could see Enya giving you a shit-eating grin. Oh great.

The three of them sat back down and you said “Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, this is Eva and my sister, Enya. And vice versa,” you mumbled out as you pointed to everyone. The two of them waved at everyone and Enya turned to look between the skeletons and you. You shrunk further down in your chair, hiding your mouth behind your drink.

The night continued on, as you enjoyed talking with the new faces. You tried to slowly nurse your drink, but as Luka said, this monster-fied Long Island was an entirely different beast. Lights seemed to dance, and you felt like you had walked out of the dentist’s office, still floaty and full of Novocaine. It was incredible and strange. You listened to stories from Undyne and Luka, as the two friends seemed to lead the conversation with stories about where they lived in the Underground – Waterfall – and Papyrus and Undyne talking about the Royal Guard and training together (which turned into talking about spaghetti).

You all talked and drank for another hour or so, before Enya looked down at her watch. “Oh, shit. Its almost 2, and we have to get home and unpack still,” she said. You frowned, not wanting the happy moment to end. You knew it had to eventually, and stood up, clinging to Eva’s arm in an attempt to keep from swaying. “Thiss was really funnn,” you slurred out, giving your new monster friends finger guns. “You should comeee to our next housh party.”

“Yes! Definitely~” Luka cooed, nodding her head. “I’ll text you when it is, Alphys should definitely come! I miss her.”

“Yeah sure, let us know,” Undyne said, standing to give Luka a large hug. You all said your goodbyes and turned to leave.

When you got back to the van, the three girls burst into laughter, presumably at your expense. You swatted the air in front of them, now feeling the full effect of embarrassment. “Oh shut up! You guys suck,” you said, fumbling with the seatbelt. “I’m sorry, but you just can’t make this shit up,” Eva said, wiping away a tear. Grumbling, you turned your head back to the patio as Enya pulled out. You closed your eyes, replaying the evening events in your head, and smiled.


	2. Devil's Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April rolls lazily on, and you plan for a house party with your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure about when i'm gonna really update this. i'll try to make it every-other day. also wow thanks for all the kudos! i'm really happy people like this lol.
> 
> just a chapter to kinda get to know reader and her life.  
> also no sans right now, he'll be here next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> [Beck - Devil's Haircut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa3rBVb3v4g)

Work was certainly the one Lego brick in your soft grassy knoll of life. Even if you played shows every night for three weeks straight, it wouldn’t be enough to sustain you and your sister for the whole month. Especially considering she couldn’t afford a job and go to school and play in the band. Due to a string of very unfortunate circumstances (that was putting it mildly), you had been the breadwinner for the past seven years, bringing your schooling to a very abrupt stop. Not that you had really cared, school was not for you. It was mind numbing and felt like a place your creativity went to die.

So, not wanting your baby sister to sacrifice her dreams and future to scrape by, you decided to quit your senior year of high school and start working in a restaurant. You originally started washing dishes in a Tex-Mex restaurant, but slowly worked your way to a prep chef. It was a stressful job, but it was a stress that you thrived in. It reminded you of being stage, just switch out the music for food, and it was essentially the same environment.

 

Your shift was just about over, when you got a text from Enya.

 

Enya 4:58 pm

Hey! Tomorrow is an exam day and I really want to relax after stressing all morning. Party?

 

XXX-XXXX 5:00 pm

yeah sure. i'll pick up some drinks after work. is luka over?

 

Enya 5:01 pm

Yup, I let her know already.

 

A social gathering sounded just great, honestly. Work had been bothersome this week. One of the other kitchen guys, Rob, was seriously starting to annoy you. He was constantly late, he didn't pay attention to half of the orders that were put in, and recently he had been flirting with a new waitress, forgoing most of his work and forcing you to pick up his slack. Rob usually didn't bother you this much, but it had seemed he wanted to turn up the volume in the past couple of weeks. He wasn't a bad guy out of work, just not a good worker.

 

You checked the schedule to see who was on tomorrow, perhaps some people wanted to show up and hang. There was your shift managers Austin and Amy, who you both see tomorrow, they were cool. Amy probably would not come, considering she had a kid and her boyfriend worked late on he weekends. Austin definitely, he was a cheery guy, always looking to have a good time and chill with people. Brazil was the grill cook, he was also in a band, so the two of you got along quite nice, and usually he brought over his bandmates too. You looked down from the kitchen staff just to check on the servers, though you frowned at the list of names. Most of them were underaged, so inviting them to parties was a no-go, and the two girls that were college age were working all night anyway.

 

You realized your friend pool was pretty limited. You really only cared about Enya, Eva and Luka, considering them your family (and one of them actually was). Sighing, you turned away, sending your coworkers texts to inform them about tomorrow and walked out the back to your car.

 

It was definitely nothing impressive, just an old white Taurus worn with age. You and Enya shared it when either of you needed it. One car between the two of you was hard, but you made it work. Eva also pitched in on the days she and Enya had class together, giving her rides in the van. You climbed into the vehicle and turned the ignition over, pulling out of the employee parking lot. You stopped at the liquor store down the street and bought some handles to make trashcan punch and jello shots. 

 

The drive home was only fifteen to twenty minutes away, and the roads there were typically not busy until 6. You lived on the outskirts of town, the community you were a part of was small, with houses dotted around the hills. Mostly trees and horses were your neighbors, which you enjoyed. The nights were typically quiet, save the sounds of frogs coming from the small creek not too far away. You wouldn't call it the country, exactly, considering it was a small area in between two other cities, but it was far enough from the highways and light pollution to enjoy peaceful living.

 

The house you and your sister owned was passed down to you when your parents died, a 3-bedroom house your father had built. The front lawn and driveway were large, with an old hackberry tree in the yard. The leaves were a brilliant spring green, as well as the bushes lining the side of your house. As you approached, you noticed the garage door was open, and Luka and Enya sitting on a couch you had put out there. Luka was picking at her bass, while Enya was looking over some notes about music theory. You stopped the car next to Luka's and climbed out, walking over to them. "Hey guys. How were your days?" you asked, plopping next to them. Without looking up, Enya raised her hand in a "so-so" gesture. She seemed into her notes, so you turned to Luka, putting your hand on your cheek. "And you? How was work?"

 

Luka leaned her head back and gave a tight smile. "Oh, you know how it is. I just show up for the paycheck at this stage. My manager is a real asshole to monsters, so I'm thinking about quitting," she said, baring her teeth a little. She worked at a Guitar World as an instrument repair technician, which seemed like a nice job for her. She liked to tinker with things and had incredible dexterity. From what she told you, no one ever complained about her work, save for the few times people realized a monster had fixed their instrument, and used that as a way to complain.

 

She looked over at you. "How was your day?" she asked, putting down her bass and turning to you. "You remember that guy Rob I was telling you about? Well today he skipped out on half of his prep work to ogle at that new girl. He's completely incompetent. I really hope he gets fired soon," you said, pressing your palms into your eyes. You looked up and sighed. "I am just ready to get this week over with and enjoy my weekend."

 

Luka nodded in agreement. You stood up and stretched. "Wanna help me with some jello shots?" you asked turning towards the car. She stood up, her tail flicked side-to-side like a cat's. "What are those?" she asked. You stopped, turning towards her. Eva paused as well to glance up at her. "Two years of being on the Overworld and you haven't had a jello shot?" she asked, incredulously. Luka 's crest flattened down in annoyance. "Its not like I've had too many human friends who invited me to parties. I was typically one of two or three monsters there, and we just huddle together in an awkward mass," she said walking to you. You put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Oh, my sweet summer child, let Mama show you the light," you said, and ruffled her bangs. She swiped at you with a clawed hand and you laughed, dodging by a hair. You both walked back to your car and popped the trunk open. Luka frowned at the human collection of alcohol and said "The store didn't have anything monstery, did it?"

 

"Nope, except for cases of Hotland Hops, and quite frankly, I didn't really like it."

 

Luka jogged to her car. "I should have guessed as much, so I went and bought some for tomorrow," she said, hoisting a large paper bag out of the back and closed the door. You followed suit with your goodies and the two of you walked inside. "So, we'll probably make an equal amount of shots between monster and human liquor. Oh, and would you mind if I mixed in some of it to the trashcan punch?"

 

Luka wrinkled he nose. "That sounds kind of gross," she said, holding her bottles a little closer to her. You laughed and shook your head. "No, its just punch that's made in a trashcan. A clean trashcan. A trashcan we use only for punch," you reassured her and pulled a black trashcan out from under the island in the kitchen. "See? Completely clean."

 

You put it back under the island and Luka seemed a little more relaxed. "Humans have some weird drinking habits," she said, shaking her head. You rolled your eyes and went to the pantry, pulling out packs of jello and placing them on the counter. "Alright, now this is really easy, I think you'll like the end product."

 

You showed her the steps with some vodka, and she picked it up quickly, and started making her own with Spider Cider. When you both were finished you placed them all in the fridge and started to clean up, and Enya walked in. When you were done, you glanced up at the clock, getting hungry "Do you wanna stay for dinner, maybe watch something? We'll prbably just order a pizza," you asked, looking at some coupons on the fridge. "Sure, sounds fun," she said and walked into the living room, plopping down on a recliner. Enya followed suit and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. "want to watch something on tv or Netflix?"

 

"Netflix, of course," you said, dialing in for two pizzas. 

 

When it arrived, the three of you devoured one and nibbled on half of the other pizza. You didn't realize how hungry you actually were. You didn't exactly have the best schedule when it came to food, tending to skip breakfast or lunch. Enya scolded you for it, but part of you couldn't be bothered about it. You just didn't feel hungry throughout the day.

 

When you finished up your movie, it was getting late, so Luka told you both bye. "See you tomorrow," Enya said, yawning. She stood up and stretched. "I can't wait for the weekend," she said, taking the pizza box back to the kitchen. "Same here. I just want to relax, maybe smoke a little, drink a little," you said following her to get a drink. Enya leaned over the counter and gave you a grin. "Luka said she invited Undyne and the skeletons, are you gonna wear something else to advertise your love of all things dead and boney?" she asked, her grin growing wider. You threw a kitchen towel at her and it hit her right in the face. "Put that shit-eating grin away," you said, taking a drink to hide your face. She laughed and threw the towel on a hook, shrugging. "Hey, I saw you over there with that shorter one. You were starry-eyed at the fact that there are actually skeleton monsters out there."

 

It was true, the idea of seeing walking, talking skeletons made you curious. You did have to admit to yourself, you loved bones. You couldn't really hide it, you had actual animal skulls in your room, and a tattoo of a snake skeleton down your right shoulder. Even when you were a kid, anything to do with them was cool. Dissecting owl pellets was your favorite thing, and you must have ordered hundreds of them before you were able to put a full mouse skeleton together.

 

"What can I say? They seem cool," you said nonchalantly, taking your drink back to your room. You could hear Enya roll her eyes and walk back to her room. "Good night!" she said.

 

You closed your door behind you and laid back on your bed, staring at the ceiling. You gave yourself a small smile before rolling over.


End file.
